1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to water- and oil-repellent agent, and more particularly to a type of water- and oil-repellent agent which comprises a fluorine-containing polymer and a fluorine-free polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorine-containing compounds are widely applied as surface treatment agents for several kinds of materials, such as textiles, wood, metal, concrete, etc. This type of surface treatment agents have better waterproofing and oil-proofing effect on surfaces of textiles, including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, and semi-synthetic fibers. In conventional ways, perfluoroalkyl ethyl acrylate of the formula H2C═C(X)C(═O)—Y—Z—Rf is suitable for manufacturing waterproofing and oil-proofing surface treatment agents if fluoroalkyl represented by Rf contains 8 carbon atoms. On the other hand, the waterproofing and oil-proofing effect gets poorer if fluoroalkyl represented by Rf contains only 4 to 6 carbon atoms. In such cases, it has to additionally apply vinyl chloride or vinylidene chloride to enhance the effect. Although the mixtures which are made by adding olefin monomer of vinyl chloride or vinylidene chloride into perfluoroalkyl ethyl acrylate can provide textile fibers with good waterproofing and water tolerance effect, the surface treatment agents may cause adhesion problem on rollers which are used for processing the fibers.